A barrel roll
News Man:Today on news we see how doing a barrel roll has affected many,many people. Peppy:(angrily stares at Man) Do a barral roll. Sonic:(walks into news set) Hey Sonic here. Man:Who the heck are you! Sonic:Uh...(clicks rewind) Hey Sonic here.Peppy you are taken barrel rolls to the next level. Fox:(says under breath) Because its the only thing he says now and its making me stay out of charact- Peppy:Shut up fox! Do a barral roll! Sonic:I don't even know who you are anymore. Peppy:I say do a barral roll because.. Tails:Your stupid! (everyone looks at tails) Tails:Uh...(starts to cry) i'm sorry! i'm sorry! i'm sorry! (runs out door) Fox:He's as much as a loser as- Peppy:Don't say it! >:( Fox:YOU.. :) Peppy:That's it your going down! (runs up to Fox) (Sonic,Knuckles,Mario and Woody hold Peppy back) Fox:Ha ha ha! Catch me if you can (taunts Peppy) Peppy:The things I do for my fans,let me go! Sonic:Don't let him go (The 4 still holding Peppy back) Peppy:Let me go (starts shooting Fox with a laser gun) Fox:(Jumps out of the way when he shoots every laser) Man:Security! (Man reads out on lunch sign in secuirty guards office) Peppy:Let me go! Woody:Don't let him go! Peppy:Loser! Loser! (sticks tounge at Fox) Man:Uh..(runs up to camera) We'll be right back after these commericals! Peppy:Let me go! After commericals Man:And now where back! And we finally calmed down Peppy.Now tell me Peppy what's wrong with you? Peppy:Fox has been stup- Man:Now I mean what's wrong with you,you almost killed my favorite video game character. Fox:Oooooh! (Everyone stares at Fox) Fox:What I watch regular show.I have a life outside of star fox..-_- Alvin:Oh did you see the episode when Rigby wanted free cay- Peppy:Can we stay on topic please? Fox:hater... Peppy:Oh it is on! Man:Stop! Phineas:(runs into studio) Wait! I got it all on tape! Wait! Wait! Huh Ferb? Perry? Candace? What are you all doing here. Candace and Ferb:We have a life outside of you. Man:Who are you? Phineas:I'm Phineas Malcom Flynn. Candace:Phineas has a middle name? Phineas:I have a life outside of you. Man:Roll the tape son. (Puts tape in) Phineas:Sit back. The Tape (Fox is flying a plane) Peppy:Quick! Do a barral roll! Fox:Okay! (does a barral roll) Oh no! (crashes into a giant sky crapper building) Tails:That's gotta hurt. (Sky scrapper collapses with Fox in it) Fox:Ouch..... Peppy:Did you do the barral roll? Fox:Oh...I did it alright.... (Runs to sky scrapper) Peppy:That's gotta hurt.Fox how does that feel. Fox:Just take me to the hospital. The Hospital Peppy:So uh...I brought you a present. Fox:I always wanted a Mordecai and Rigby action figure. Peppy:Oh sorry apprently nobody has created that yet -_- Fox:Well that stinks... Spongebob:I brought some flowers... Fox:Thanks Spongebob,you shouldn't have...litterally -_- Peppy:I'm giving you a pat on the sholder (pats Fox's sholder) Fox:Aughh!! That's the sholder I broke you idiot! Peppy:oh...Well I'll fix your bed. Fox:No! I'm fine! Spongebob:And I brought you a krabby patty. Fox:Okay.Nurse! Nurse! Nurse! Nurse:What! Fox:Turn to Phineas and Ferb and kick these two out! Nurse:Okay (turns to disney channel) TV:So stick with us cause' Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all. Fox: :D ........ Category:star fox Category:Pages Master ventus is gonna need to remember